


Closer

by Qianbao



Category: XY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qianbao/pseuds/Qianbao





	Closer

薛洋用手肘捅了捅金光瑶，金光瑶横过视线见他笑得不怀好意，疑惑地随他朝楼下望去。花坛最外层是一排新栽的雪松，不够茂盛，树后接吻的两个人一览无余。  
两人金光瑶都认识，伸手就去捂薛洋的眼睛。薛洋扒着他的手叫道：“ 干什么干什么！我先看到的! ”  
又不是捡钱还讲什么先来后到。金光瑶低声骂他: “ 你要脸不要？”  
“ 他们都不怕人看，你紧张什么。” 薛洋响亮地吹了一记口哨，就见楼下两人分开了。魏无羡朝他比了记中指。  
薛洋趴在阳台上哈哈笑，扬声喊道：“ 学长，春天来啦！”  
四月，春天正轰轰烈烈，夜晚的花木气息像翻涌的海潮。饱胀，潮湿。教室门前满架的紫藤，花串滴落在半空，随风摇曳。  
薛洋伸手揪了一串，金光瑶不赞成地皱眉说：“ 说了多少次，别乱摘，被蜜蜂蛰可别找我哭。 ”  
“ 我可没哭。” 薛洋把花捋在手心里，伸手搂住金光瑶的肩膀，飞快地往他领口塞了两朵花。  
金光瑶只觉得后背一凉，薛洋凑在他耳边气声说：“ 虫子钻进去了。”  
金光瑶顶了他一肘子，站在原地往外拉衬衫的衣摆，拎着抖了抖，一脚踩扁了掉到地上的花气急败坏地说：“ 下次再跟你出来我是小狗！”  
薛洋突然凑上前，几乎顶住他的鼻尖。金光瑶吓得一退，声音都变了：“ 你干嘛？”  
“ 狗都是这么打招呼的。” 薛洋厚脸皮朝他拱拱鼻子，嬉笑着说：“ 放学等我一起啊。”  
“ 我有事。” 金光瑶踌躇了一下，听到铃响匆忙朝他说：“ 你自己回去，过马路先看车。”  
薛洋拉住他手臂问：“ 什么事？”  
“ 晚点再说，老蓝来了。” 金光瑶看到蓝启仁从二楼走廊尽头拐出来，着急地挣了一把。  
薛洋不松手，他只好说：“ 秦愫找我。”  
金光瑶跑到楼梯口，瞥见薛洋没回教室，上下不得地朝他喊：“ 你去哪？上课了！”  
薛洋不理他，从藤萝架尽头穿过了花圃。过了水泥路，沿着台阶走到头。两条路折角的地方有棵很老的柳树，几条柳枝垂在乒乓球台上。折角的路灯坏了，常有人在这附近抽烟。  
操场上乌漆麻黑，有个人影走走停停。薛洋手里的一把花揉得满手汁水，嫌恶地甩了甩手，从裤兜里掏出烟盒，咬了支烟在嘴里。  
花汁气味冲人，他皱着眉点了几次火都没成功，一气之下把烟和打火机都扔了出去，破口大骂：“ 操你妈！”  
“ 同学，你哪个班的？这里不能抽烟。”   
“ 关你屁事！” 薛洋借光看到晓星尘跟宋岚并排站在台阶上，冷嘲热讽地说：“ 哟，学长又出来拿耗子呢？”  
“ 你！” 宋岚正要发作，晓星尘拦下他说：“ 薛洋，怎么又是你？”  
“ 别冤枉人，我上厕所路过吹吹风不行吗？”薛洋抄着手往厕所走，一脚踹翻了拐角的垃圾桶，听到宋岚在背后骂他恶意地笑了笑。  
他绕着操场跟篮球场走了一圈又一圈，听到下课铃才回教室拿书包。金光瑶比他高一个年级，教室在他楼上。秦愫的教室在另一栋楼。  
薛洋逆着人流往楼上走，贴住墙根经过天桥，隔着走廊看到金光瑶下楼的侧脸。秦愫走在他身边，两人有说有笑。  
这两天气温骤升，晚风都是热的，有股醺然醉意。直到看不见他们俩，薛洋踢了一脚阳台从另一侧楼梯下去了。  
一两个小时前还风暖花香，金光瑶刚出店门就遇上了暴雨。雨下得太大，快到面前他才认出薛洋，喊停了司机，打开窗叫了一声: “ 薛洋！”  
雨水发疯地打到他脸上，金光瑶眯起眼睛又叫了一声：“ 薛洋，上车！”  
“ 你怎么没回去？” 金光瑶让到另一边，从书包里找纸巾给他擦脸。  
薛洋抽了一把纸巾压在脸上，随便抹了两把，丢在车里说：“ 你有事我不能有事？”  
金光瑶满脸雨水，长密的睫毛湿漉漉地垂着。没等他折好纸巾，薛洋伸手在他脸上抹了一把，在衣服上擦着手说：“我跟你回去。”  
“ 行啊，今天只有我在。” 金光瑶擦完脸，把一张纸巾折回原样握在手心，伸手推薛洋靠过来的脑袋说：“ 水都滴在我身上了。”  
薛洋故意往他脖子里蹭，金光瑶闻到他身上的烟味，奇怪道：“ 不是要戒烟吗？”  
“ 不戒了。” 薛洋在他肩膀上挪了个位置，望着车窗上蜿蜒的雨水说：“ 那女的找你干嘛？”  
金光瑶抿了下嘴，说：“ 人家有名有姓，别没礼貌。”  
薛洋感觉到他耳朵有些烫，在雨水的凉意里特别明显。他抬起头，尖酸地说：“ 又不是你老婆，说也不能说？”  
“ 她是我女朋友。”   
“ 操！” 薛洋阴阳怪气地笑了一声，说：“真他妈的春天来了。”  
“ 好好说话。” 金光瑶观察了他一会儿，好声好气地说：“ 我没有不要你。”  
“ 别自作多情了。” 薛洋像只被踩到尾巴的猫，浑身毛都炸了，推开车门就跨进雨里。  
金光瑶付了钱，拉起走得垂头丧气的薛洋就跑。薛洋被他一路拽到浴室门口，推进去说：“ 你去洗，我给你找衣服。”  
薛洋有时在他家留宿，有睡衣放在这里。说是睡衣，不过是一身T恤短裤。金光瑶翻出拆开的包装盒，从里面拿了一卷一次性内裤，蹲在地上想到上一次也是因为秦愫不欢而散。  
薛洋对人没有明显的好恶，摆明了讨厌的只有秦愫跟晓星尘。  
晓星尘让他在校会上读过检讨书，相看两厌也算说得过去。秦愫跟他无冤无仇，问起来他就理直气壮地说：“ 是她讨厌我。”  
秦愫对他印象不好也有那次检讨的功劳。全文不到三千字，提了金光瑶二十八次。金光瑶想去公园想买书想吃城北的牛肉面，所以他翻学校的围墙敲诈低年级学生翘课出去打桌球。总之，金光瑶是他所有逾矩行为的罪魁祸首。  
金光瑶敲了敲门。薛洋光溜溜地过来开门，上下打量了他两眼，把他拉进去反手推上门。  
“ 洗澡还要人陪？” 金光瑶垫脚把衣服放在置物架上，就要出去。  
薛洋一手拎着花洒一手开了水龙头，热水浇在他后背上。他拦住金光瑶说：“ 一起洗吧，你脸都紫了。”  
“ 我没拿衣服。” 不知道是抹了沐浴露还是心理作用，金光瑶碰到薛洋的皮肤滑溜溜的，像条软绵绵的蛇，头皮有些发麻。  
薛洋把花洒固定住，将他推过去，贴着他背后说：“ 等下我去帮你拿，你穿着衣服洗啊？”  
水流噼里啪啦砸在瓷砖上，浴室里连地板都是热的，金光瑶有点舍不得出去。他背对薛洋脱了衣服，伸手撩起潮湿的刘海，紧闭着眼说：“ 洗发水递给我。”  
薛洋把洗发水递到他手上，打开沐浴露闻了闻。是松木香，有些微苦。跟金光瑶身上不是一个味道。他倒了一滩在手心，顺着金光瑶雪白的脖子抹到他肩膀跟背上。  
金光瑶满头泡沫地向前跨了一步，用手肘抹掉眼睛上的水，睁圆了眼睛问：“ 干什么？”  
薛洋空举着手，满眼湿润地冲他一笑：“ 帮你啊。”  
“ 洗好了就出去。” 金光瑶背过身低头冲掉泡沫，没好气地说：“ 衣服在下面的抽屉里。”  
薛洋看他弓着腰，湿淋淋像片经过雨水的樱花瓣。他折惯了花，想上去掐一把他紧窄的腰圆翘的屁股，在指尖上揉一揉。  
他扯过毛巾猛搓一阵头发，套上衣服才发现忘了擦身，T恤湿了一片。薛洋捏着T恤轻啧一声，把毛巾扔回架子，出门给金光瑶找衣服。  
金光瑶等了半天不见人，门开了条缝高喊：“ 薛洋，你别没完没了！”  
话音刚落一道幽蓝的闪电刺进窗户，雷声轰响。他急忙裹上浴巾朝房里小跑过去。  
薛洋脑袋插在被子里，撅着屁股跪在床上，一只拖鞋要掉不掉地勾在脚尖。金光瑶来不及笑他，匆匆找了身衣裤穿上隔着被子抱住他。  
雷像爆炸的蘑菇云，绵延膨大。薛洋埋在金光瑶怀里，金光瑶顺着他的背，一手捂着他的左耳。被子像一朵云，白透透湿乎乎的。  
“ 好点了？”   
薛洋抱着金光瑶的衣服闷在被子里，感到他胸膛微微地震动，字句像从他胸腔里掏出来的。  
“ 唔。” 薛洋松开衣服，翻身趴在他肚子上。  
金光瑶推了他脑袋一把，叹气说：“怕得这样。”  
“ 怕又治不好。” 薛洋在他身上动了动，挪到他肩上懒散地说：“你真会哄人。”  
“ 在外面也不见你这么怕。” 金光瑶怀疑他故意折腾自己，在他湿脑袋上乱摸一气。  
“外面又没人哄我。” 薛洋看到他脖子里有颗痣，像粒芝麻，伸出舌尖去舔。金光瑶捂着脖子瞪他，瞪了片刻放下手说：“ 镜子后面有新牙刷，去把头发吹干。”  
“ 在浴室抽烟被我抓到打断你的腿。”  
这不是金光瑶平时的口气，他慌了。薛洋朝他吹口气说：“ 我刷过牙了，用你的牙刷。”  
金光瑶气得一言不发，薛洋心里一动，忍笑说：“ 我们这算不算.....” 他顿了顿，撑起身问：“你亲过嘴吗？你是不是不会？”  
金光瑶眯起眼睛，呛道：“ 你说呢？”  
薛洋皮笑肉不笑地说：“ 那你教教我。”  
金光瑶碰到他的嘴唇。他的嘴唇倒不像他的脾气，很软，还有股草莓味。  
“ 别开这种玩笑。 你用金凌的牙膏，他回来可要生气了。”  
只有儿童牙膏会做得又香又甜。金凌的牙膏一直收在镜柜里，薛洋骗他。  
“ 就这样？” 薛洋飞快在他嘴上又亲了一口，舔着嘴唇说：“想咬他，想碰他的舌头怎么办？”  
金光瑶见他半垂着眼睛像真在想这么个人，忽然浑身燥热，火气很大地问：“ 你说谁？”  
“ 我问问。” 薛洋起身勾着头找拖鞋，装模作样不打算再理他。  
金光瑶等他走开，发狠地蹬开被子，往床上捶了一拳，床面轻微地弹动两下。  
薛洋折返，见他像条水草挂在床沿捞被子，宽松的裤腿下露出两条细白的腿。他扑过去压住他，悄悄地问：“ 你说，两个男人要怎么做？”  
“ 问我做什么？” 金光瑶闻到他满身熟悉的气味。松木的沐浴露，海盐的洗发水，酸甜的草莓牙膏。  
薛洋身上很烫，这种烫透进他身体像感冒的酸痛一样没法排解，他辗转不得无奈地说：“ 你别乱想。”  
薛洋呼吸声有些急。他说：“你脖子里有颗痣，你知道吗？”  
他用手指按住那颗小小圆圆的痣，金光瑶像后颈被咬住的猫，缩起脖子说：“ 痣有什么奇怪。”  
“看着碍眼。” 金光瑶很白，瑕疵就显眼。薛洋低头咬他的脖子，喘着气说：“ 我帮你弄掉。”  
金光瑶身上很好闻。既没有松木的潮苦，也没有海的腥气。是一个季节发生的味道，扑头盖脸，令人晕眩。薛洋发晕地从背后压着他，掀起他的睡衣吻他的背、他的腰，掰过他的肩膀摸到他发热的胸口。  
“ 这里也有一颗。” 薛洋手指摸过他的胸骨，在乳头下面有粒殷红的痣，像溅上的一个血点。  
“ 别说了，放开我！” 金光瑶慌张地往下拉扯睡衣，薛洋手掌揉着他的胸口，将发硬的乳头夹在手指间掐弄。  
金光瑶蜷着腰发抖，脑海里像挤爆了一只红气球，啪地一声满眼都是血色。薛洋把他的乳头含进嘴里，又咬又舔。他觉得疼又痒得要命，哼叫出来。细软的声音缠在一起，牵连的糖丝似的。  
薛洋贴住他的嘴，亲了一下停下动作：“ 你教教我，不然我就跟别人学会了。”   
金光瑶眸光涣散地瞧了他一眼，心想，他威胁我，抬手要扇他巴掌。他掌心从薛洋脸上摸过去，托着他的下巴张开了嘴。薛洋跟他鼻息交缠，分开嘴唇让他含住吸吮。  
金光瑶的舌头滑软难缠，薛洋嘴里被搅得很湿。他学得很快，舌尖像条亲人的海豚挤蹭着金光瑶，迷乱地问：“ 她这么亲你吗？”  
“ 够了。” 金光瑶气喘地挣开脸。他嘴唇湿红，脸也红得厉害，身上出了汗。  
薛洋没有听见，他摸到金光瑶起了反应，卖力讨好地舔他的耳朵。金光瑶不知他怎么知道的，他受不了别人靠近了说话，腿会发软。薛洋这么舔他，像满身都是心，全在扑通扑通地跳。他像中了暑心慌气短，张着嘴一直喘气。  
薛洋像不知道怎么做，摆腰往他大腿跟屁股上揉蹭，把那里弄得泥泞一片。  
金光瑶皮肤薄，被顶弄得又红又烫浑身的汗，揪住他的头发往一旁拉扯。薛洋抱起他的腰，颠动着俯身亲他的胸口。  
“ 你、你在想什么！” 金光瑶胀得厉害，眼睛都糊了，泥软地推他的肩膀想要合拢腿。  
薛洋瞳色很黑，眼红得格外明显。他往金光瑶腰下塞进一团被子，咽了口口水，弯腰在他流水的马眼上舔了舔。  
金光瑶脚趾蜷得太厉害有些抽筋，痛得捂着脸听到他说：“我什么都想跟你做。”  
“ 我教你，免得跟别人学会了。” 金光瑶摸着他后颈的短发，叹了口气。


End file.
